The Purest Force of Them All
by Mari Senpai
Summary: Born from Purity and Light, a child faces the struggle of being consumed by darkness, anger, and fear. (Temporary title and summary)
1. Chapter 1 Stuck

Inspired by **Guardians of Peace** and loosely based. If the original author were to see I would like to say I'm writing this out of admiration of your beautiful stories. Allow me to dedicate this one to you. And if it sucks, I'm sorry.

 **Revised 1.12.16**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tatooine, a planet located in the Outer Rim, a region of the galaxy far removed from its core. Due to the planet having two Suns, it is oppressed to having a scorching hot climate. The whole planet is covered in harsh deserts leaving only a little part of the planet able to sustain intelligent life. Because of the absence of surface water, those who live on Tatooine have to draw moisture through the dry air via moisture farms.

Upon this planet was a very unique child, who is about to be taken away for a chance of a lifetime.

However, he wasn't the only special lifeform on this planet that the caught the eye of the Jedi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the planet of Naboo.

While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A chrome colored royal starship slowly descends from the sky. It's design was sleek and shiny. The aircraft sparkled in the Suns of tatooine, reflecting the sand it had landed upon. Towards the back of the ship was a bulge with windows. This craft was designed to embody the glory of Naboo royalty which represented the noble spirit of the citizens of Naboo. It was, in fact, reserved only for use by the Naboo sovereign.

A young man sporting auburn short hair hoists a piece of machinery out of the floor. A long braid dangled from his head as he rubbed his neck inspecting the hyper drive of the plane. He looks up when confronted by the very unintelligent Gungan they had brought abroad. His eyes followed as the reddish-orange Gungan quickly fell to his knees before him. "Obi-Wan, sire, pleeese, no mesa go!" The gray-blue eye colored man sympathetically looked at the creature known as Jar Jar. "Sorry, Master Qui-Gon's right. You'll make things less obvious."

The Gungan stands back up with a solemn look on his face and walks back to a blue and white droid in the hallway as another 'elder' man dressed as a farmer enters the main area. His skin was light and his hair brown, slightly graying. The middle aged man locked his blue eyes with his young Padawan's. "Master..." Obi-Wan speaks as he shifts his gaze towards the machinery. "The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one."

Qui-Gon, the 'elder' Jedi, moves closer to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly to him, "Don't let them send any transmissions." He says, nudging his head in the direction of the queen and her people. "Be wary…I sense a large disturbance in the Force."

The young Jedi nods "I feel it also, Master. I feel though…" he warily looks back at his master. "That there are two"

"As do I" Qui-Gon spins and starts walking into the hallway to meet up with R2-D2, the blue-white droid and Jar Jar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They start their trek across the desert toward the city of Mos Espa. In the distance, a strange looking caravan makes its way toward the spaceport.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin!" Jar Jar voiced as he tried to block himself from the sun. As an amphibious sentient species, Gungan races could live on both water and land, but often made their home in underwater cities such as Otoh Gunga.

From the spaceship, Captain Panaka and Padmé, one of the queens people, run toward them.

"Wait!" yells the Captain.

Qui-Gon stops as they catch up. Dressed in a rough peasant's garb, Padmé attempts to catch her breath. While the Captain speaks, "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local-"

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport

is not going to be pleasant."

Panaka speaks back after being cut off abruptly by the Jedi, "The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet."

Padmé steps forward and crosses her arms over her chest. "I've been trained in defense... I can take care of myself."

"Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." The Captain replies as he rubs his temple.

Qui-Gon sighs, "I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea." Giving the girl a stern look, the Jedi begins walking away. "Stay close to me" he mutters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The little group walks down the main street of Mos Espa. They pass dangerous looking citizens of all types. Padmé looks around in awe at this

exotic environment.

"...moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found…"

Padmé's eyes lit up, "...like us."

Jar Jar could be heard struggling from the heat of the sun, in a constant state of panic. R2 whistles along, with perfect confidence. The little droid was amused with the actions of Gungan, "Dissen berry berry bad." His eye's quickly shut as he took a step in the wrong place, "Ooooh...icky...icky...goo."

The group then comes upon a little plaza surrounded by several junk spaceship

dealers. Qui-Gon looks around and makes a decision, "We'll try one of the smaller dealers." They head for a little junk shop that has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Padmé, and R2 make their way into the dingy junk shop and are greeted by Watto, a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird, **"chuba da naga?"** _What do you want_? the Toydarian impolitely asks, his orange eyes glistened as he eyed the new buyer.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." The Jedi firmly responded.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that." Watto looks around the shop real quick, noticing something out of place. **"Peedenkel! Naba dee unko"** _Boy, get in here! Now!_

Qui-Gon nudges his head to the side, pointing out his mechanical friend, "My droid here has a readout of what I need." Watto nods his head in acknowledgement while looking or waiting for something.

A disheveled boy, with sandy blonde hair runs in from the junkyard. He is about nine years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. Watto raises a hand, and the young boy flinches.

 **"Coona tee-tocky malia?"** _What took you so long?_ the Toydarian questions his little slave.

 **"Mel tassa cho-pass-"** _I was cleaning the bin like you-_ The child retaliated.

 **"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya."** _Never mind! Watch the store._ **"Me dwana no bata."** _I've got some selling to do here._ The Toydarian turned and gave an ugly grin with his tusks protruding up."Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. And you'll find what you need." He makes an exit towards the same direction that the boy had came from. Qui-Gon follows with R2 trailing behind him, leaving behind Padmé and Jar Jar with the young lad.

Jar Jar picks up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose.

"Don't touch anything!" The Jedi calls out, mostly towards Jar Jar than anyone else in the room.

Jar Jar makes a rude face to Qui-Gon's back and sticks out his long tongue. Anakin sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Padame. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. Padmé is a little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile. Finally, he gets the courage to speak, "Are you an angel?" The boy questions innocently.

"What?" Padmé responds with a smile still plastered on her fourteen year old face.

"An angel." The child repeats with a tilt of his head, "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think." The nine year old rubs his chin recalling what he's heard, "They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."

Padmé looks at him, not knowing what to say, "I've never heard of angels-"

Just then another person entered the dinky shop. Both children looked at the being. In the doorway stood another kid. One who had seemed to be closer to Padmé's age than the child that was in front of her. It was difficult to distinguish the gender but Padmé deemed that it was a male. Half of their face from the chin to the nose was covered in a cloth and their long black hair was tied into a high ponytail with a few strands framing their face. Quite a feminine boy. The clothes he wore weren't those of a peasant, nor of royalty. The sandy blonde haired boys eye's gleamed in delight as he recognized the other. "Kagome!"

The person now known as Kagome laughed and winked, "Hiya Ani."

Padmé frowned a bit as she heard Kagome's voice. It was high pitched but that could've just meant that he hasn't hit puberty yet. She watched as Ani run into the arms of the other boy. "What are you doing here? You were just here-"

*Crash!*

All occupants in the room turned around looking at the Gungan that had been forgotten. Jar Jar, being the clumsy creature that he is, had decided to push the nose on what appeared to be a little droid, that instantly came to life, growing legs and arms, and marching around, knocking over everything. The amphibious alien made a distressful noise.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin yells. Jar Jar hits the nose, and the droid collapses back into its original state. The Gungan releases a large sigh as the children laugh. Anakin watches as Padmé straightens her hair which doesn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, in the junkyard Watto reads a small portable monitor he is holding while standing before a hyperdrive. "...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think...Sying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?" The creature licks his lips and rubs his hands against each other greedily.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Qui-Gon responds.

The Toydarian raises a brow, "Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real…" His fingers tap against one another as he hovers above the floor.

"I don't have anything else." The Jedi raises his hand, "But credits will

do fine."

Watto furrows his brows, beginning to get angry, "No they won'ta."

Qui-Gon using his mind power and the force, waves his hand again, "Credits will do fine."

The alien narrows his eyes toward the human, his lip now curling down, displeased. "No, they won'ta! What? You think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I tried staying as close as I could to the movie script as possible. Please bare with me if chapters are too short. My finals are coming soon. I'm not sure how many episodes this story will go through, so far I've thought about going to the 3rd episode at most. There is a pairing in this story and you will find out eventually.

I wrote this fanfiction after being inspired by another that may seem very similar, but I think that is because the other author had also tried to stay close to the movie script. If you're interested the title of the story is **Guardians of Peace** by **Kuroi Hakuchou.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

Inspired by _**Guardians of Peace**_ and loosely based. If the original author were to see I would like to say I'm writing this out of admiration of your beautiful stories. Allow me to dedicate this one to you. And if it sucks, I'm sorry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jar Jar pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect but, they all  
come tumbling down towards him. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down. Anakin and Padme are oblivious as they welcome the newcomer.

"Like I was saying, why did you come back?" The young boy tilted his head in curiosity. The other child had been in the shop a few moments prior to converse and help him with his chores while Watto was busy bathing in his own filth and money, or that is what Anakin had thought the Toydarian did most of the day.

Kagome's eyes shifted nervously, trying to figure out an excuse. There was a reason for coming back, there was this strange feeling or urge she felt that tugged her back to the location that she was just in. The sensation was nothing harmful, it did not hurt. It just bothered her, perplexed her, intrigued her. She took a few steps into the shop and rubbed the back of her neck. "I left something and forgot it," she mumbled off, eyes darting around the shop, secretly trying to find out what was making her feel this way. She dropped a pink like jewel and kicked it toward some junk, while the two occupants were not looking. She would pretend that it would be the item she had 'forgotten'.

After a few minutes Anakin piped up, "What does it look like? Maybe we can help." Padme nodded in acknowledgement, offering her help as well. Kagome smiled and described the jem as a sphere that appears to be made of some sort of crystalline material and is a soft pink color. While searching closer to the back, Kagome could sense the familiar presence of Watto and a new individual. She only vaguely caught their conversation. "Found it!" She was forced out of her musings by the shout. Padme made her way to masked girl, or who she thought was a boy and handed her the sparkling item. Kagome's eyes shined in delight, seeing this made the young Padme flush, he certainly had pretty blue eyes. Reaching out to grasp the Jewel, Kagome gave her thanks and tucked it into her pocket.

Qui-Gon hurries into the shop, followed by R2. "We are leaving." He says abruptly.  
Jar Jar drags himself out of the mess he has made and follows Qui-Gon. Padme turns, and Anakin looks sad as he watches her walk towards the exit.

"I'm glad I met you!" He yells.

Kagome could swear that as the old man walked by she could feel a breeze wafting in her mind. She walked to the exit as quickly as Padme had left and watched them leave, she could not help but feel that she should follow them. The young disguised girl makes her escape as Watto enters the shop from the junkyard, getting Anakin's attention.

" **Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia."** _Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing._ The Toydarian scoffs.

 **"La lova num botaffa."** _They seemed nice to me._ The child replies to his owner.

" **Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko."** _Clean the racks, then you  
can go home._ orders his slave.

Anakin lets out a "yipee" and runs out the back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Qui-Gon, R2, Jar Jar, and Padme have found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking creatures. Qui-Gon is talking on his com-link, while Jar Jar nervously watches the street. On his comlink is Obi-Wan in the main hold of the Naboo craft.

"...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on  
board?"

Kagome secretly watches the group from behind a building, her presence is unknown. She tentatively listens to the conversation between the Master and his Padawan.

A young man's voice spoke, "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe." Qui-Gon could see him shrug his shoulders, "Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

The Master Jedi sighed, "All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon puts his comlink away and starts out into the main street.

Jar Jar grabs his arm and whines, "Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched."

"Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem."

Slowly Kagome pursues the gang as they move out into the street. Jar Jar is walking behind the others as they walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens, one of which was especially ugly, Sebulba, a spider-like creature. Jar Jar stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs hanging on a wire. He looks around to see if anyone is looking, then sticks out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth. Unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire and the vendor suddenly appears.

"Hey, that will be seven truguts!" Shouts the vendor.

Jar Jar opens his mouth in surprise, and the frog snaps away, ricochets around the market, and lands in Sebulba's soup, splashing him. As Jar Jar moves away from the vendor, Sebulba jumps up on the table and grabs the hapless Gungan. **"Chuba!"** _You!_ The Dug growled out.

The tall alien began to sweat and panic "Who, mesa?"

" **Ni chuba na?** _Is this yours?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was just about to intervene right before Anakin called out to her. She looked back and watched as the boy ran up to her with a big grin only to see it falter when eyeing the situation, "...What's going on?" They both watched as Sebulba held the frog up to the Gungan threateningly. Several other creatures had begun to gather Sebulba shoves Jar Jar to the ground and the Gungan desperately tries to scramble to safety.  
"Why mesa always da one?"

"Because you're afraid."

Jar Jar turns to see Kagome pushing her way next to him. The girl-boy stood up  
to Sebulba in a very self-assured way.

Anakin quickly caught onto Kagome's plan **"Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana."** _Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected._

Sebulba stops his assault on Jar Jar and turns to the children, **"Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag."** _Connected? Whada you mean, slave?_

Anakin sheepishly replied, " **Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa."** _As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd  
hate to see you diced before we race again._

" **Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee"** _Next time  
we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!_ The Dug quickly replied, **Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom.** _If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now._ He turns away and leaves the area.

" **Eh, chee bana do mullee Anakin."** _Yeah, it'd be a pity if  
you had to pay for Anakin. _Kagome called out before the alien had left.

Kagome sighs as Anakin confronts the rest of the Gungan's group, "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar Jar cried hiding behind Qui-Gon carefully watching the small creatures retreating back.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble.  
Thank you, my young friend."

Kagome could not help but be jealous of the Anakin, She was the one who responded first, the one who had the guts to take a stand. Anakin, however, did not forget her, "My friend helped too." She smiled beneath her clothed face as the young boy pointed in her direction. Her Jealousy had then begun to fade as she walked up to them.

"Kagome." Padme responded with lit up eyes, recalling the boy from before, in the shop.

Qui-Gon looked over the child known as Kagome, Just like Padme he was unable to determine her gender. The younglings hair was was a charcoal black, disheveled and pulled into a high updo. It's eyes were a striking blue and the rest of the face unknown for the child wore a cloth around their mouth and nose, probably to stop the sand from getting in. He switched his gaze over to the other sandy haired boy. His stature was shorter than that of the other and skin slightly darker. He knew fully well that the force he felt from before was emitting from this kid but, where had he felt the other? "I thank you both then"

Padme looks to Anakin and smiles; he smiles back. The two children now accompany them and start walking down the crowded street.

"Mesa doen nutten!" Exclaims the Gungan.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid." Anakin boasts as he walks close by padme.

"And that works for you." the young girl curiously questions.

Kagome quickly replied with a smart remark "To a point" The young skywalker flushed in embarrassment but smiled as he heard Padme's laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, in the spaceship within the dunes of Tatooine Obi-Wan stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind picks up and begins to whip at his robe. Captain Panaka exits the ship and joins him.

"This storm's going to slow them down." Mutters the Jedi.

"It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship." Suggests the captain just as his comlink sounds off, he quickly answers. "Yes?...We'll be right there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that is it for now, I know it is shorter than the previous chapter but I thought it best to end it here. I hoped you enjoyed!

Also, because the fact that kagome is still a child there will not be much romance as of right now, in the future however I will try to progress her character and give her some much needed male attention, even though she has padme's *wink wonk* (XD NO. IT WONT BE A KAGOMEXPADME PAIRING LOL) according to some research, Padme was only 14 years of age when she first meet Anakin so, it is not that weird for her to have feelings for Kagome. (Who she and everyone else thinks is a boy.)

Feel free to leave Questions and Reviews~

GOD BLESS WOOKIEEPEDIA!


End file.
